Colorblinded
'''Colorblinded '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Chroma trudges through a rainstorm on his way home through the woods. To his surprise, the rain suddenly stops, relieving him. A nearby Giggles looks up at a rainbow in the sky. Chroma too catches a glimpse of it, but the sun's glare gets the colors in his eyes, leading him to the brink of spazzing out. In an attempt to shield himself from the bright colors, Chroma covers his eyes. This proves to be an unsafe idea as he runs straight into a branch that skewers his eyes and is forced to pull them out of his sockets. Meanwhile, Hexe assists Hagg in creating an elixir in her shack. The two hear a thud and discover the eyeless Chroma in need of help. Hexe suggests bringing him to the hospital, but Hagg refuses and decides to heal him using the elixir. A few feet outside the shack, Figgy collects some fruits. Nutty encounters him and is offered an apple, which he is quick to decline. He pulls out a jawbreaker and tries to bite down on it. The candy slips from his teeth and smacks Figgy, knocking out one of his eyes. Figgy himself bumps into the tree and is buried in a pile of apples, followed by the entire tree crashing down on him. Figgy's eye rolls under the door of the shack as Hexe reads a chapter in her book which requires eye of newt as an ingredient. The eye touches her foot and she promptly tosses it into the elixir. The liquid turns grey, meaning it is finished. Chroma is given a spoonful to drink. Almost immediately, he regains his sense of vision, which at first seem to work fine against the dark colors and characters surrounding him. Chroma goes back outside, where he soon discovers everything is black and white, including the rainbow that remains in the sky. Nonetheless, he decides he likes his new outlook. Once he reaches his house, he starts to repaint it in grey. In the cottage next door, Mono oversees his neighbor's activity and takes a liking to the paint job. He then considers revamping his own place but realizes he doesn't have any paint. So while Chroma is occupied, Mono sneaks over to "borrow" his paint bucket. A flying bird carries Nutty's jawbreaker in its beak until accidentally dropping it. The jawbreaker hits Mono on the head, knocking his head into the paint bucket. As he tries in vain to remove it, he trips over a log and his whole body is forced in. Chroma finds the bucket and continues his paint job, unaware that he is now painting it a shade of blood red. Elsewhere, Nutty searches for his jawbreaker, when he comes across Chroma's eyes skewered on the branch. Seeing them as jawbreakers, Nutty bites into one of them. Bright colors flash before his eyes and leave him enduring a seizure. Hexe finds the other eye and takes it for future magic use. Deaths #Figgy is crushed by an apple tree. #Mono is forced into a paint bucket. #Nutty suffers a seizure. Injuries #Chroma loses his eyes. #Figgy has one eye knocked out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes